Just A Little Bit Twisted
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: Just a little something that I am writing while on student exchange in Sweden as a warm up before I get back into religiously writing. OOC. LANGUAGE WARNING and possible mild sexual content (NOTHING EXPLICIT)
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is just a little something that I am playing with. Not too sure where I am going with it but that is what is greatest about an adventure. Speaking of, I am writing this while on student exchange in Sweden! So don't expect constant updates. Lets face it; there are better things to be doing.

Chapter 1

I hit my shins on the edge of the fountain, the pain went by unnoticed as I fought my way through the crowd trying to get to the idiot I once dated. The fool thought that he could take the easy way out of his guilt by provoking the Volturi into killing him. Hah! Not on my watch. As the chimes of the clock tower got closer to twelve I pushed my body faster. After the eleventh chime I screamed his name begging him to fall back into the shadows and by the twelfth chime I threw my body at his, jarring my worn bones against his granite texture.

"Carlisle was right," he gasped as his nose travelled down my cheek towards my neck, scenting me.

"No you retard! If you had bothered to answer your phone you would realize that I was never in harms way, now get back into the fucking shadows before I light the pyre myself!" He stood there for a moment in shock before picking me up and stepping back further into the shadows and away from the prying eyes of innocent bystanders.

"I…I thought you were dead, Rosalie said you jumped off a cliff!" At first he stuttered before growing angry at the prospect of me attempting suicide. Double standards, much?

"So what? You thought to alleviate your guilt you would commit suicide yourself?! Not only that, but to provoke the Volturi in such a way that would kill EVERYONE that saw you! For fuck sake Edward, try thinking next time!" He had the decency to look slightly ashamed as he set me down. Stepping away from him I start to walk out my frustration, back and forth, back and forth. Rhythmic. Before I new it, I was pushed roughly against the wall with Edward crouched in a defensive position in front of me, growling.

Damn, aren't I going to have enough bruises! Do we want to add any more to the list, fuckward!

I look around curious to see what he is trying to protect me from. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary, but then I look closer into the shadows. It is faint, but straining my eyes just a little bit you could see the tell tale shimmer of vampire skin, before two vampire males stepped into the alleyway. There wasn't anything about them that was immediately eye catching, I mean of course they were gorgeous and one of them was built like Emmett…but to me they were just vampires. Taking in the black cloaks with a 'V' broche tying the front, I assume they are a part of the Volturi guard. Laughing, I step around the douche bag making a spectacle of himself.

"Gentlemen, how nice of you to join us! I was starting to think you are as slow as him!" I gestured towards Edward with a flick of my head. For a moment they just stood there eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Did they really think that I wouldn't be expecting the Volturi to be watching Edward's actions closely? HE WAS GOING TO EXPOSE THE SECRET? Where the fuck else would they be! It looked like they were about to say something when a bell like giggle sounded from the shadows where these two clowns came from.

"Oh, you might not be far off the mark there. While Edward is certainly…special…these two, well these two just aren't the brightest coloured crayons in the box." The voice that followed the giggle was childlike and playful and was answered by menacing growls from tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. "Oh hush now!" Out of the shadows came the person that owned the voice, she was cute and short. Maybe turned at the age of 15. With blonde hair tied up under the hood of her own black cloak, similar to that of the males. Everything about her screamed innocence…. except the eyes…those eyes came straight out of a horror story. A brilliant blood red, characteristic of a human drinking vampire, but with such evil hidden in the depths that it was easy to imagine that it had been a long time since this girl was human and in that time her looks have been more then deceiving.

"Shall we be going then? I intercepted the seer before joining you, she will be waiting for us with the masters in the thrown room." She looked bored as she said this, slightly inspecting her nails before looking up at us expectantly. Shrugging my shoulders I made my way towards her. There was a growl, presumably from Edward, before a crash of what sounded like boulder. Looking over my shoulder it was confirmed that Edward was definitely unhappy with the current turn of events and had attempted to attack. Being dragged by the big one, while the other kept watch they started making their way towards the shadows where the evil one had disappeared. Snorting I turn around and make my own way into the shadows.

AN: Ok so first chapter of whatever this is, is now finished. I know what you are thinking. Bella is very OOC but too be honest the Bella that bends to everybody else's will pisses me off just a little bit. In life you go through some bad shit (lord knows what I have had to deal with) and these events tend to have the power to make you or break you. But here is the thing; they only have the power to break you if you let them! I don't want to know what other people have gone through, that is their business and if they want to share with me then they can. But with a little bit of determination and sometimes a lot of help anything can be overcome!


	2. Chapter 2

While there have been no reviews, the story follows/favorites and author follows have been really inspiring. Thank you everyone!

Chapter 2

The underground passage to the Volturi base was…dramatic…yeah dramatic describes it beautifully. It was damp, dark and dreary, with a low ceiling and a drip sounding somewhere in the distance. The acoustics were very nice; an echo bouncing around the room so there was no way of telling which direction the drip was in. Again I snort at my own antics. The evil one was still ahead of me, and she wanted to keep it that way, whenever I got less than 5 paces behind her she would hasten her own steps to keep that distance an unspoken rule. Behind me Edward had FINALLY quit being a douchebag and the big one had decided that it would be fine to let him walk by himself, falling behind to talk with the other one in hushed whispers.

Throughout the rest of the journey Edward tried to keep me by his side without actually manhandling me into submission. This was a great source of entertainment for tweedle dee and tweedle dumb behind us. As Edward would fall into step beside me, I would purposefully falter so I would be walking closer to the two male vampires that were bringing up the rear of our little party. Every time it happened one of them would snort back laughter and the evil one will pause slightly to glare at us all.

Finally we came to a stop at an unassuming door in the wall of the tunnels. The evil one pushed it open and I had to pause for a moment as my eyes got accustomed to the light. This little pause unfortunately placed me right between tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. The room that we stepped into was … extravagant; the ceiling was much higher than the tunnels and rounded into a huge dome. The walls were made of a cream marble, with the trimming lined with gold, the domed roof was adorned with magnificent art and it was easy to imagine that some of the greatest artists in Italy had left their mark here. The floor consisted of a smoothed out cream stone similar to that, which made the face of the fortress of Volterra. I was brought out of my awe by a cold hand at the small of my back, gently urging me forward. Well, at least they have some manners.

Situated in the middle of the back wall, next to a set of what appeared to be elevator doors, was a reception desk. I almost felt as if I were checking into a high end Hotel. A gorgeous human woman of what appeared to be Italian origin manned the desk. Her attention was focused on another vampire, a little bit taller than the evil one with dark hair; he was bent across the desk and … was … flirting … with her … umm ok then. The human was the first to react to our entrance, although I am positive that the vampire already knew we were there but wanted to finish his conversation first. Judging by the scowl on his face, I believe my assumption was correct.

"Jane! Darling sister, you were sent out to collect one vampire and you bring back one…and a half." He exclaimed as he bent slightly to give the evil one … oh, I suppose I should refer to her by her name now that I know it, Jane a hug. "My, my, she does smell delicious. I do hope the masters will let me drain her." Being in a room filled with vampires, I probably should have kept quiet. But as always the word vomit refused to be swallowed back. Stupid Jake for encouraging me to speak my mind!

"The HALF that you so rudely referred to is HUMAN and also has a NAME!" I huffed. "If I were to be sentenced to death because your own kind lefr evidence of your existence all over the place, then I will be the one who decides which one of you will be ending my life, and BECAUSE you just tried to call dibs it will NOT be you!" Yeah one of these days that is going to get me killed.

The human and the new vampire stood there mouth agape at my blatant disrespect to the obviously 'superior' species, Jane and the other two just burst out laughing and Edward tried to see just how far his foot can go into his mouth by speaking.

"Bella, love, what has gotten into you? You have changed since I left" The tone he used was kind and soft, while the glare in his eyes and scowl on his face spoke of his true feelings. I snorted turning to Jane and her brother before saying…

"Take me to your leaders!" hehehe I've always wanted a reason to say that. At least tweedle dee and tweedle dumb appreciated my humor. With a smirk on my face I silently followed the party into the elevator, standing between the two vampires that had caught up to me in the reception room and using them as a vampire barrier to stop Edward from trying to touch me. As the elevator doors close and the elevator starts its assent I silently groan. Elevator music was playing; I swear this shit was invented to slowly lower the sanity of everyone who had the pleasure of hearing it. Finally coming to a stop we all step out of the elevator and follow the corridor to the left towards a set of floor to ceiling length doors. As we approached the doors silently opened from the inside and I cant stop myself from giggling at how dramatic everything is. Which again causes Edward to turn and glare at me.

As I walk into the room I once again take my time to observe the décor. This room was more circular than the reception room, but with a flat roof instead of the dome. The room itself was fairly plain, small slits for windows, which let in just enough light to aluminate the room. There were unlit torches hanging on the walls, and everything was stone. Circling the room, against the walls were more vampires, most looking bored, some staring at us and some focusing their attention elsewhere. At the opposite end of the room are a semi-circle platform and three magnificent thrones. Facing the Kings of the Volturi I step forward with my head held high. Meanwhile the others bent to their knees in a bow.

The vampires that surrounded the room growled slightly at my blatant disrespect for their leaders. The King to the left while previously looking bored turned an interested gaze in my direction, the King in the middle did this creepy little giggle thing while clapping his hands together like a seal and the King to the right…is a god! Looking at this fine specimen of vampire man, I couldn't believe I ever thought Edward was good looking. His whole demeanor was oozing confidence and power. His blonde hair was a little bit longer than Jaspers. He was leaning back in his throne with his ankle propped up on his knee; his head was resting in his hand while his elbow was being supported by the armrest. His eyes…his eyes just pierced strait through mine, as he demanded obedience. I knew it would be hard, but I would not submit. I would not allow this man to control me through one look, no matter how much I wanted to. Squaring my shoulders I stood there in defiance before speaking.

"Where is Alice? I was told that she would be here." In reality Alice was the last thing I was thinking about in my whirlwind of thoughts but I knew that this particular question would ground me. The middle King giggled once again, a fond look is over taking his expression.

"Alice dear, please show yourself to our young Isabella" a figure standing next to the previously bored looking King took off their hood and cape before appearing at my side.

"Oh, Bella I am so glad you are alright. Here let me introduce you to the Kings. The one on the left is my dear Uncle Marcus, the middle one is my father Aro, and the one of the right is my brother Caius. I know everything is really confusing right now but I promise to explain everything when the formalities are through!" As always when Alice spoke, it came out in a bubble of energy and all I could do was stand there and fall into her embrace slightly dumb founded. Alice was a part of the Volturi?

AN: I know I said I wouldn't be writing frequently, but unfortunately it has warmed up enough in Gothenburg so instead of a day of snow we are having a day of rain. How do you all like this chapter? Alice a part of the Volturi! I know I was surprised when it was being typed on the page.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A ferocious roar ripped through the silence of the throne room and I was violently pulled from Alice's arms and crushed into Edward's side. His grip was too strong and I could feel as my bones slowly started to strain against the pressure. But I was left unnoticed as he continued to growl at Alice, although now he was actually using words instead of unintelligible noises.

"Alice! How could you be one of them?! How could you betray us like that? We are your family!" I suppose he makes a valid point, she DID pretend to be his sister for a couple of decades. But that didn't mean he could stand there and crush me to death while he was making said valid point.

"Umm hellooo? Human here, unlike others in this room we DO have limits!" I should probably reign in my sarcasm, but it seemed to only annoy Edward and everyone else seemed to be amused so subconsciously I saw no harm in continuing. I'm sure if I were in any real danger then I would shut up, right? Right? Oh who am I kidding; I am a human in a world of vampires and shape shifters. If anything I'd see nothing wrong with continuing with my sarcasm. Thankfully, at my comment Edward had loosened his grip enough to give my poor bones a reprieve, but not enough for me to push him away.

"Now, now Edward, that is no way to speak to the Volturi Princess. As Alice said, she will explain later. Now, for the matter at hand." Aro sighed seemingly forlorn. "Edward, not only were you just about to expose our kind to the towns people and tourists of Volterra but you had already exposed us to dear Isabella. While dead this was a crime I was willing to overlook, however with her being very much alive and with you having no intention to turn her, we do have a dilemma." Edwards grip on me tightened once again, while Aro seemed lost in thought.

"Brother," the low grumble of Caius' voice pierced the silent room as held out his hand towards Aro. I sent a confused glance in Alice's direction with which she responded with a mouthed 'later'. Aro held out his other hand towards Marcus and the brothers commenced a silent discussion. Whatever Edward had seen in the minds of the brothers, it was clear that he didn't like it. His gripped started to once again become painful and a low growl erupted around the room.

"How wonderful!" Aro exclaimed as he glanced down at me. Whatever had occurred between the brothers had obviously excited him. "Oh, Alice dear, go and inform your mother of this wondrous event! She is likely going to want to be here for this particular meeting." Edwards grip tightened again and I snapped.

" For fuck sake Edward, YOU grabbed me! Now let me the fuck go before you start breaking my bones! You can't control your temper? Fine, just don't put ME in harms way when it happens!" My protests landed on deaf ears as I struggled out of his grip. " LET ME GO, NOW!" When I finally screamed, Caius had descended from his throne and was in front of Edward in a second. Grabbing the arm that was holding me, he pried me loose allowing me to escape from Edwards bruising grip.

" I suggest you start behaving boy, our lenience only extends so far." And with another menacing growl, he was again seated in his throne glaring at Edward. Only a few seconds passed in silence before Alice returned with a beautiful woman. I breathed a sigh of relief at Alice's return. While she may have betrayed Edward and may not have told me the whole truth, she still has not explicitly betrayed me so I felt I would be safer with her here than with her gone. The women that accompanied her bent to give Aro a kiss before positioning herself so she was angled slightly behind but next to his throne non the less, and rested her hand on his shoulder. In the meantime, I had shuffled over towards where Alice stood, eager to put as much distance between Edward and myself as physically possible.

"Now, where were we? Ahh yes! Luckily for you Isabella, Edward has told you more lies than truths. Dear, what do you know about vampire mates?" What does that have to do with anything?

"Umm, not much, Edward said that it was kind of like a soul mate and that I was his?" I know I phrased it like a question but vampire mating was not something that I was familiar with. Nobody wanted to talk about it in the Cullen household, so I stopped pressing for information.

"Oh, dear. It is much more than that. A vampire's mate is an extension of himself or herself, the perfect match. Neither vampire able to hurt the other, it would be like they were hurting themselves." I knew there was no way in hell that Edward would be getting my forgiveness, but to actually lie about something so important is despicable. I had come to terms with finding 'Mr Runner up' because my supposed 'Mr Right' was a douchebag that I wanted nothing to do with but now that I know he isn't my 'Mr Right' changes thing.

"Bella! Don't listen to them! They are trying to manipulate you, DON'T LET THEM!' Edward roared while struggling in the grip of Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb, subconsciously I was annoyed that I didn't notice this turn of the events but realistically I AM only human so I wouldn't be able to take things in as fast as the supernatural community. At the forefront of my mind however, was the annoyance that EDWARD was treating me like a child, incapable of making my own judgments…. Lets ignore my obviously far off judgment of the 'vege' munching clan.

"Oh please, I am perfectly capable of judging the situation for myself. Even if I weren't, who are YOU to talk! It's not like you didn't spend every opportunity trying to manipulate me!" I sneered at him.

"Please Bella, be reasonable, I only ever wanted what was best for you. These people want to tear us apart!"

"And you leaving me in the middle of the forest after playing on my insecurities didn't tear us apart how? AND to make matters worse you did it knowing Victoria was still running around trying to avenge her MATES death! Really Edward, there is NOTHING these guys can do which will make me hate you more than I already do!" He stood there and stared, with his mouth slightly agape, obviously in shock.

"Not that this lovers spat isn't incredibly entertaining, I'm afraid we do have business at hand!" Aro said, standing up. "Now my dear Isabella, I happened to hear something…incredibly…interesting…in Edward's mind when he came here asking for death. It seems, that you are immune to his ability…may I?" He asked while walking at human pace down the stairs from his throne before standing in front of me and holding out his hand. Slowly I put my hand in his, his other hand coming to rest on top of mine as he closed his eyes. For a moment everything was silent and still, you couldn't even hear the festivities going on outside. Aro's eyes snapped open and he started giggling…like…a….little…girl!

"Oh yes! This is simply MARVELOUS, but I wonder, is she immune to all of our powers?" He said as he walked back up to his throne taking Caius's hand in his and resting his other on his wife's hand, which resumed its place on his shoulder. "When you are ready Jane!" Again Edward started struggling against the hold of the two males that were holding him and again I found myself wondering how intelligent he really is? I mean every time something happens that he doesn't like, he starts to struggle…but he never gets loose…I don't know about anyone else but I would have stopped trying to struggle and maybe kept control of my temper a little bit. Again a snarl broke me out of my thoughts, looking around I found Jane glaring daggers at me…was something supposed to have happened? God, Bella here you go around bagging everyone else's intelligence and you missed the most OBVIOUS thing. With everything that had been happening I didn't catch on that Aro was testing my shield. I mean I don't exactly know what it is but a shield is the best way to describe it while human.

"Amazing!" Aro giggled again. "Isabella, I was wondering if you would be interesting in joining my coven one day. A gift such as yours would be such a priceless asset." Did I still want to become a vampire? Looking at Caius…the God…my first thought is yes I do still want to be a vampire, but then I can't help but think about Jake and Charlie. They still needed me back in Washington.

"As grateful as I am for your offer, I will have to decline. My father doesn't know that I left home to save Emoward from his own destructive nature and I can't just disappear on him. He is the chief of police and would not give up." I said, hopefully they will understand that it would be dangerous for Charlie if I just disappear and I cannot do that to him.

"Perhaps an alternative then? We do require that you eventually be changed or killed.." He paused as Caius and Alice's growl interrupted him. "But as you can see some of us would not like the latter of the two. Maybe if we allow you to go back to Washington state to finish your studies? Maybe you could tell Charlie that you are applying for university here, in Italy? Would that be sufficient" At my nod he laughed. "Wonderful, Alice and Caius will escort you back to your home. Edward, considering she is to be changed we are happy to overlook your indiscretions for now. But consider yourself on probation boy. One more crime and you will be punished."

"Wait, why will Caius be coming?" That one might be hard to explain to the small town of Forks, I can see it now _hey guys, this is Caius, vampire royalty. He is here to watch over me until graduation when I will be whisked back to Volterra and changed into a vampire!_ I looked towards Alice, I mean, she said she would give me answers and now IS later! She was vibrating on the spot with excitement, she send a pleading look to Aro with her killer puppy dog expression. When she received a nod in answer she turned to me to explain.

"Oh Bella, isn't it wonderful! You will truly be my sister one day, not that I don't consider you a sister now because I do. I've always wanted a sister like you, and now I officially have one. Bella! You are Caius' mate! How exciting is this?! Will you let me organize your wedding! Or you change will probably be first; can we have a party before he bites you? Oh please Bella this is all so exciting. Actually never mind, I can see it all now. Don't worry I will organize everything! Everything will be perfect." The speech at 100 miles per minute was lost on me as soon as she said those fateful four words…I…am…Caius'…mate? That can't be right! He is a God; he deserves a Goddess to stand by his side. I looked towards him; he was staring at me with a hard expression but when our eyes met his face softened. Something I imagine is a rare occurrence for such a man.

"You can tell everyone that the Italian University that you applied at sent you a personal Italian teacher so that you would be fluent by the time you start." The words barely registered as I continued staring at Caius. When his soft expression changed to one of smugness with a smirk firmly planted on his….amazing…lips, god I want to kiss those lips.

"I, wait what did you say? Sorry I got lost in my thoughts." I muttered out with a blush staining my cheeks. Stupid sexy vampire. Aro chuckled.

"Caius will be your Italian teacher in forks. Now off you go, I don't think you will want to be here for the feeding. You might accidentally get hurt." And with that, Alice and Edward escorted me from the throne room. Edward with a frown etched into his marble skin…I don't think he likes being on probation…

A/N How was everyone's Valentine's day? Personally I don't like the commercialism in such a day but it sure does make for some interestingly themed events. Here is Gothenburg the students organized a speed dating style fika which was a great opportunity for meeting different people from around the world and tonight there was also an International Dinner Special Addition.


End file.
